Izanagi’s In-depth Sirufia Review/Guide
Izanagi’s In-depth Sirufia Review/Guide 1. General overview: Sirufia is one of the best available supports/healers in the entire game. She is a valuable asset to any team and can fill both backline support roles and front-line tank role depending on how you build her. In this guide I will discuss all 4 elements, their individual skills, and passives along with the best gear to use with her. 2. Skills: The 1st skill: Condemnation is the first skill of Sirufia. All four elements have this skill and overall it is a very usefull skill. This attack can be used to select any enemy including those in the back line and offers a 70% chance to remove a positive effect on a target. This skill when combined with a high PEN (penetration) stat offers a great chance to remove enemy buffs while restoring 5 anger on your ultra bar. The 2nd skill: . Healing Prayer is a skill shared between both Fire and Wind Sirufia. This skill restores 50% HP (health points) to an ally unit. This skill has a 3 turn cooldown when advanced through her phases. This skill is great because it does not rely on their individual attack stats and is completely based on the maximum health of the target they are healing. This allows you to focus more on tanky stats for both Fire and Wind Sirufia making them excellent front line options. The 2nd skill: . Sacred Intervention is a skill shared between both Water and Earth Sirufia. This skill also has a 3 turn cooldown when advanced through her phases. This skill is a pretty strong heal depending on your attack stat and critical stat and also proved the buff Grace for a turn which makes the selected unit immune to all damage for that round. This skill is great for saving one of your heaving hitting units on the back line from getting target and focused down by enemy snipers like Fado and Evelyn. The heal when critical offers a solid recovery of HP along with one of the best defensive buffs in the game. The 3rd Skills are as follows: Earth: Water: Fire: Wind: Earth Sirufia’s 3rd skill buffs all allies with Shield, Guard and Blessed for 2 rounds. Shield absorbs a set amount of damage. Guard reduces all incoming damage by 30% and Blessed makes your units immune to negative effects and debuffs. This is on a 4 turn cooldown at the maximum phase of advancement. This is an amazing skill that really allows your units to survive damage and prevents them from being crowd controled (cc) by enemy units. Overall an amazing support buff and an asset to most teams. Water Sirufia’s 3rd skill removes all negative effects on all allies and heals them. It also adds a weather effect which removes 1 negative effect for a random target on each side per round. It also increased water units damage by 40% and is unable to be dispelled and has a 5 turn cooldown. This is a great buff for water damage units and also is a great counter to teams that use stuns and crowd control in their teams. Be careful however as it does also strengthen the enemy water units as well. Fire Sirufia’s 3rd skill restores 30% HP to all allies and gives them the renegeration effect fo 3 turns. This effect restores 15% of the units max HP every turn and is on a 5-turn cooldown. This is one of the strongest if not the best team healing ability in the game. This ability allows your entire team to stay healthy and can keep your team fighting even under a barrage of damage from the enemy. Wind Sirufia’s 3rd skill sacrifices 30% of her HP to revive a dead ally and restores them to 100% of their HP. This is on a 6 turn cooldown and can be game changing as your able to bring back units that have been killed during battle to full health. Be careful however as she can kill herself when she loses the 30% hp to cast this skill. 3.Advancing and Passive talents:Advancing any unit will reduce the cooldowns of their 2nd and 3rd skills along with providing additional passives that help out the team. All Sirufia’s gain the Damage reduction Aura and Critical Immunity Aura. The Damage reduction aura reduces all incoming damage by 5% and is very helpful both in PVE and PVP content. Critical Immunity Aura reduces enemy all allies Crit taken by 20%. This is amazing in PVP as it helps reduce incoming critical damage and will allow your units to survive longer. 4. Recommended equipment sets for Sirufia. As a top player (1st or 2nd overall in Epic arena) who frequently uses 1 or more Sirufia’s in both epic arena and PVE content I speak from experience when I say that Magician is the best overall gear set for her. It offers a 20% chance to instantly refresh the cooldowns of Siru and allows her to spam abilities while in battle. This can be game changing as you can stack heals back to back turns or buffs etc. For a back up set any gear with a 2 piece buff can be used as your 2nd set based on personal preference. For my tanky sirus (Fire and Wind) I would run Bishop. For my fast support sirus (Earth and Water) Burglar gear for the bonus speed is very helpful. Another set you can use on your tank sirufia is crusader as it will allow your tank to reflect 30% damage back at your enemies. 5. Stats to Focus on: Just like with any tank the best stats for a front line Sirufia (best for Fire/Wind) are resistance, block, HP and defense. Increasing these stats overall will allow them to stay alive longer and keep enemies off your back line. For your speedy support Sirufia (best for Water/Earth) speed, attack and critical are the best stats to focus on and will allow for the biggest impact. 6. Teams composition: Sirufia is a valuable asset to any team and fits in well with most units. Pair he with some heavy damage units and another tank or support and you will be golden. Her heals and versatility make her an asset to any team whether its high-level arena play (PVP) or in dungeons, tower and other highly difficult PVE content. She is a safe bet on just about any team composition.